


Sitting Pretty

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [16]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Dick Grayson's ass is a thing of legend that simply cannot be resisted.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	Sitting Pretty

Jason walked out of the bedroom and immediately did not process anything else that was going on, he just saw Dick's ass in fucking _yoga pants_ , and he was blurting out, "Oh god, sit on my fucking face," before his brain could even catch up.

Dick turned around slowly and raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Jason could feel himself blushing but he fought to keep his face defiant. "Pretty sure you heard me, baby."

Dick gave him a long, measuring look and slowly put the cleaning supplies he was holding down on the table. "Maybe I did." He walked over until he was right against Jason, chest to chest. "Well what are you waiting for? Sweep me off my feet."

Jason did just that. _Literally_. Dick yelped as Jason hefted him over one shoulder and brought him into the bedroom, tossing him down on the bed so he bounced.

"Not what I meant, He-Man."

Jason laughed. "I think you're wearing an awful lot of clothes right now. Need help with that?"

"Well if you're offering," Dick said, eyes going half-lidded.

"Oh I _am_." Jason got on the bed, crawling between his legs and pushing a hand under his shirt to tease his nipple and leaning down to leave an open-mouthed kiss on the strip of exposed skin where his shirt was pushed up.

Dick gave a soft, pleased sigh, and Jason licked slowly over the small patch of skin before giving another sucking open-mouthed kiss, pinching his nipple and rolling it between his fingers. His efforts earned him a small, breathy, " _Oh_ ," and he nosed the shirt up further.

He trailed his tongue over the sweet curve of Dick's waist and kissed and kissed and kissed, everywhere he could reach, uncovering his skin bit by bit — up over his stomach, his chest, sucking each nipple until Dick arched into it, pulling his shirt off and returning right back to worshipping his body, over his shoulders, his neck, his jaw, right back down his arms to kiss over the inside of his wrist, the palm of his hand, to lick and suck his fingers until Dick let out the most erotic little, " _Oh god_."

And then he was nudging down Dick's soft yoga pants and lavishing attention over his hips, his thighs, licking and leaving sucking kisses up the insides until Dick was trembling and finally saying, "Please, _please_ , Jay, oh fuck."

"'Please' _what_ , baby?" Jason murmured against the silky soft inside of his thigh, nuzzling against it.

"Please just eat me out already, I can't take any more teasing."

Jason dragged the tip of his tongue from mid-thigh to his groin, _so close_ to his cock, but not touching. "Okay, baby," he said, letting his hot breath fan out over Dick's cock, and he saw the wet spot on the front of his cute little panties get noticeably larger as Dick let out a whimper.

Jason finally sat back. "Take your panties off and come sit on my face," he said, stripping his own clothes off.

Dick sat up and pushed his panties off, scooting over so Jason could lay down, and then he crawled on top of him, straddling his face. Jason pulled him down closer with hands tight on his hips and licked over him.

" _Ohhh-h-h-h-h fuck yeah_ ," came Dick's relieved moan, and he settled down fully against Jason's mouth, one hand clenching over the headboard and leaning back slightly on the other hand planted on Jason's chest.

Jason gave an approving moan and licked at him eagerly, rubbing his tongue hard up against him. Fuck, he _loved_ doing this, he didn't know what that said about him and he didn't really care, he just loved eating Dick's ass. There was just something about the specific way Dick went crazy over it, the way it made him fall apart; it wasn't like anything else they did. It was sexy as hell and, well, there was also just the fact that Dick's ass in general was fucking _perfect_. It was a thing of legend, and Jason was allowed to be a little obsessed with it, because he was far from the only one, and _he_ was the one who was actually allowed to touch it. It would be a crime not to take advantage of that fact, really.

Dick moaned and his hips hitched. "Ah, _ah!_ " His head fell back. " _Yeah_." 

His pulse was hammering way too fast and he could feel himself panting, but _oh god_ it was so fucking good. He couldn't even be ashamed of being so lost in it, because _fuck_ and _goddamn_ and _holy fucking hell_ _ohhh_ it was fucking deserved. Ohhh shit, fuck, did they give out Olympic medals for tongue skills? Because Jason should totally get one.

He _always_ loved Jason, really, he did, but _oh_ when Jason was eating him out was when he really realized how utterly _devoted_ to that man he was. Dick would do just about anything for him and his godly, _godly_ fucking tongue. Was he a little ashamed of this fact sometimes? Yes. Was he currently? Oh god no. All he could think was _yes, fuck, more, harder, moremoremore_.

He ground down against Jason and was rewarded with another groan and Jason _sucking_ , and Dick let out a raw, moan, his nails digging in against Jason's chest where he was leaning back on his hand, held up slightly by the hand on the headboard.

Dick's thighs started to shake and he let out a high keen as Jason's tongue pushed inside him. His hips hitched again and he could feel himself starting to sweat. Jason pushed his tongue deeper and he sucked again, and Dick completely lost control. 

His hand dropped from the headboard to knot tightly in Jason's hair, hips rutting desperately against his mouth as his moans climbed higher and higher, head thrown back. He was completely unaware of his surroundings, world narrowed down just to Jason's tongue and his ass and his building orgasm, and then he was coming — a wash of shuddering, tearing, golden euphoria as he continued to rut his hips, hand probably painfully tight in Jason's hair, and let out moan after broken moan.

Dick eventually managed to take in a slow, shaky breath, only to realize his hips had eventually stilled. He slowly released Jason's hair and then gently ran his hand through it, shifting up further onto his knees, up off of Jason's face. "Sorry," he said, blushing. Fuck, he'd _really_ lost control. "Sorry, was I too rough?"

"No baby, that was the hottest shit I've ever fucking seen."

Jason's voice was, indeed, deep and lusty.

Dick shifted over so he was no longer straddling Jason's face and instead kneeling beside him. "You need me to get you off now— ?" He blinked at the hand resting on Jason's soft cock and the come streaked up his stomach and chest. "Oh."

Jason gestured to the mess on his front. "Like I said: hottest shit I ever seen."

"Really? I didn't hurt you?"

"Naw, baby. I like it when you ride my face." He closed his eyes and puckered his lips for a kiss, and Dick leaned down to give him one. "Mm we should clean ourselves up now. We're both a bit messy."

"In a minute," Dick said, recapturing his lips and kissing him slow and deep.


End file.
